villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harvey (A Way Out)
Harvey is the main antagonist in the 2018 co-op videogame A Way Out. He is voiced by Robert Davide. Biography Past Harvey is a crime lord, operating in Northern California during the 1970's. Together with a man called Leo - one of the game's protagonists - Harvey pulled off a heist and stole a valuable diamond called the "Black Orlov". When Harvey found a buyer for the diamond afterwards, he betrayed Leo. During the exchange, Harvey drew a gun and shot the buyer. He then forced Leo to hand over the case with the diamond. Leo attacked him, resulting in a brief struggle, but in the end Harvey escaped with the diamond and the money, riding over Leo during his escape. In truth, the whole exchange was being monitored by the F.B.I. and the buyer was actually an agent and the brother of the F.B.I. agent Vincent - the other protagonist. Hearing the gunshots, the team went into the garage but Harvey had already fled. When Leo regained consciousness, he was surrounded by the police. After Leo has been sent to prison, Harvey hired an inmate to kill him. Despite numerous attempts, the inmate is ultimately unsuccessful. In order to get back the Black Orlov, Vincent later goes undercover inside the prison to contact Leo, gain his trust and find the location of Harvey and the Black Orlov. In order to give a reasonable excuse for his hate against Harvey, Vincent tells the following lie: At some point, Harvey employed Vincent - the other protagonists - for money laundering. Although Vincent made a lot of money due to this arrangement, he eventually found it too risky and decided that he wanted out. However, when he told Harvey, Harvey killed Vincent's brother as a warning. He then successfully managed to pin the murder on Vincent, who was sent to prison. In prison, Vincent meets Leo just as planned and the two decide to break out together, apparently united in their hate for Harvey. Leo's and Vincent's Breakout While trying to sell the Black Orlov to two potential buyers, Harvey is interrupted by a henchman who states that he has important information. When Harvey steps away from the table and listens what his henchman has to say, he is informed that Leo has broken out of prison. This worries Harvey, who claims that they need to send out all available men to find and eliminate Leo before he can become a problem or come for revenge. Returning to his business partners, he asks them whether they have decided. When they answer that Harvey needs to lower the price or there will be no deal, Harvey replies that there will be no deal, drawing a gun and shooting them both. Leo and Vincent eventually capture an associate of Harvey's and interrogate him to find out where Harvey is located. They eventually find out that Harvey lives in a mansion in Mexico. However, around the same time, Harvey also learns the whereabouts of Leo and sends out his best hitman to deal with him. After the two have killed the hitman during his attack, they realize that Harvey will keep sending hitmen until they have killed him. Eventually, Harvey has the man who gave Leo and Vincent his location to Mexico where he interrogates him sharply. The man lies and claims that he would never talk, especially out of fear of what Harvey would do to him. Harvey seems convinced and orders the henchmen to release him, however, once Harvey leaves the hut the man is shot anyway. Outside the hut, Harvey then tells his second-in-command to muster up more men because Leo will definitely be coming for him. Indeed, Leo and Vincent arrive at Harvey's mansion where they slowly advance onto the grounds while killing several of Harvey's guards. They eventually make it into the building where they kill Harvey's second-in-command and ultimately confront Harvey himself. In the hall of the mansion, Harvey fires at them with a grenade launchers while more henchmen appear to take them out. However, when Harvey takes a bullet to the stomach he attempts to flee although he does not make it far. At gunpoint, the two force him to slide over his gun and meekly, Harvey follows the order. One of the two then advances onto Harvey to confront him for his actions. If Leo confronts him, furiously asking why Harvey betrayed him because he trusted him, Harvey does not answer the question but reveals that he still has the diamond in his safe and that Leo can have him. If Vincent confronts him instead, he aims his gun at his Harvey and threatens to shoot him if he says one more word. Again, Harvey reveals that the diamond is still in his safe and offers it to Leo. The person the player chose orders Harvey to open the safe and Harvey complies, only to take a second gun out of the safe after having given him the diamond. Harvey swiftly overpowers and disarms the character and uses him as a human shield and as a hostage. However, the character frees himself again and while Harvey stumbles back to his feet, the other character shoots him in the neck. Mortally wounded, Harves takes several steps backwards but by then, both protagonists open fire at him, riddling him with bullets and causing him to fall over the railing of the balcony into the pool beneath him. Gallery HarveyTraitor.png|Harvey is ready to betray Leo. HarveyBetrayal.png|Harvey betrays Leo. HarveyGun.png|Harvey threatens Leo. HarveyWaits.png|Harvey waits until Leo resurfaces HarveyYields.png|Harvey seemingly surrenders HarveySurrenders.png|Harvey is taken at gunpoint HarveyIsShot.png|Vincent and Leo shoot Harvey HarveyDeath.png|Harvey falls to his death Trivia * Harvey's final stand is similar to the finale of Tony Montana in the 1983 movie Scarface. Category:Crime Lord Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Deceased